Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle vent positioning apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to vent positioning apparatus that automatically adjusts direction of airflow through an HVAC vent in response to the vehicle making a turn.
Background Information
Vehicles usually include a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system (HVAC system) that includes vent assemblies. The vent assembly directs airflow into a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Many vent assemblies include pivoting vanes that can be moved to aim airflow therethrough in a plurality of differing directions into the passenger compartment. The aiming of the vent assemblies can be adjusted or set by a vehicle passenger. Once the vanes of a vent assembly are adjusted by the passenger, the vanes are static and remain in the position set by the passenger.
Under certain circumstances, such as making a sharp turn, the airflow from the vent assembly can change direction relative to the passenger. This apparent change in direction of the airflow can be noticed by the passenger, and in certain circumstances can be uncomfortable. The apparent change in direction of the airflow is explained using Newton's laws of motion. Specifically a body in motion stays in motion unless acted upon by another body. Since air in the airflow leaves the vent assembly in a fixed direction, when the vehicle is making a turn, the airflow generally continues to move in the fixed direction from the vent assembly while the vehicle is changing its direction of movement. Hence, when the vehicle turns, the airflow that has just left the vent assembly appears to change direction within the vehicle, as perceived by the passenger. In other words, the air continues in a fixed direction while the vehicle changes direction. The passenger believes the airflow has changed direction, when in fact, it is the vehicle that has changed direction while the airflow continues in its original direction.